Sharptooth
The Sharpteeth are the main antagonists in the 1988 animated film The Land Before Time. It is unlikely that Sharptooth is his real name as it is also the name of his species; in production art, it is simply labled "Tyrannosaurus Rex". Personality Little of Sharptooth's personality is seen in the movie. However, the book that was sold along with the original movie gives more insight on his actual thoughts. Sharptooth appearts to be very persistent, given by the fact that he continues fighting Littlefoot's Mother despite the Earthshake and multiple wounds, and that he continues to pursue the main charaters throughout the movie even though they would be of little food to him. According to the book, much of this persistance is derived from vengence, as he takes pleasure in cornering Littlefoot and Cera after the former had accidently blinded him in one eye with a thorn. It is evident that he will continue fighting even when it is obviously hopeless, snapping at the children even when his head is trapped in a small tunnel and they are far out of reach. He doesn't stop trying when he is in extreme danger, as he tries to crush Littlefoot And Cera while falling to his apparent doom in the Great Earthshake, and pulls Petrie down with him in his last moments, plummeting into a lake. It is showm in the book that Sharptooth does not forget grudges he holds against others; it is explained that after he spots the main characters for the second time, he immediately recognizes them and thunders towards them in a bout of hatred. Even after they escape through the narrow pathway he continues to claw and snap at them with rage. It is also implied in the book that Sharptooth enjoys killing, as it is said that when he finds the entrance Great Valley he sniffs the air with "evil joy", suggesting that he may get more out of killing than just food. Role in Film On the night after they begin their journey to the Great Valley Littlefoot the longneck, his mother, and grandparents stop to sleep when Littlefoot notices a hopper (frog) and begins to chase it when he runs into Cera the threehorn to which she chases it with him but as they begin to play with it a dark shadow falls over them and they look up to noitice a Sharptooth to which they run for their lives with the Sharptooth right on their trails. Luckily Littlefoot's Mother hears their cries and comes to the rescue and fights the Sharptooth. During the fight the Sharptooth lands on Littlefoot's Mother's back and bites her but she manages to knock him off her back and with a big hit from her tail pushes him into a dark cave cavern where he is presumed dead. A few days later after getting separated from her family in the Earthshake Cera begins looking for them in the cave caverns and comes across Sharptooth's dead body. She at first begins to run but when he doesn't chase her she begins to believe that he's dead and begins pushing his body with her horn but as she begins to run and push him again his eyes open and she looks at her reflection in his eyes to which she screams in fear and runs out of the caverns before he wakes up. Cera then runs into Littlefoot and his friends Ducky the bigmouth and Petrie the flyer and tells them about Sharptooth but Littlefoot doesn't believe her and thinks Sharptooth is dead so Cera acts out her experience to make them believe her and accidently knocks Ducky away from the group to which she meets a spiketail and names him Spike who also journeys with them on their way to the Great Valley. That night the five of them sleep in a nest and the next morning Cera a roar and looks up and sees Sharptooth and warns her friends to which they all five run through a small cave that Sharptooth can't follow them and afterwards Littlefoot apoligizes to Cera for not believing her. A few days later Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie are continuing their journey to the Great Valley after Cera accidently led them into danger and left the group feeling ashamed when Petrie hears a roar and the 4 look up to see Sharptooth climbing up into a cave nearby and decide to get rid of him once for all by pushing a big rock onto his head and causing him to fall into the water and drown. Ducky goes into the cave and gets Sharptooth to chase her out of the cave and into the water. Littlefoot and Spike try to push the rock on Sharptooth but it's too heavy for the two of them to push and Sharptooth jumps onto the rock trying to get them but luckily Cera arrives and helps them push both the rock and the Sharptooth into the water to which the Sharptooth grabs Petrie as he falls into the water and drowns and the four dinosaurs moan the loss of their friend but luckily Petrie survives and returns to them. Gallery Sharptooth battle.jpg Sharptooth's first defeat.jpg|Sharptooth's defeat Sharptooth's second defeat and death.jpg|Sharptooth's death Trivia *He is played by Frank Welker. *He is a Tryannosaurus rex. *His eyes are red while the other ones is blue. *Littlefoot thinks he's dead but, Cera knew he wasn't dead. Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters who died Category:Murderers Category:Silent characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters who fall to their deaths